


straight people don't have sex on wednesdays

by iihappydaysii



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon verse, Domestic, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fraser's Ridge, Humor, M/M, and all that bs, but brian has a life of his own lol, john and brian have a puppy, some feelings, some sexual content, technically gender swapped brianna, vague mentions of black jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: jamie fraser walks in on lord john grey having sex with his son, brian.
Relationships: (past/mentioned/unrequited), Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey, Lord John Grey/Brian Randall
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	straight people don't have sex on wednesdays

“Hallo, John. Are ye here?” Jamie called out as he pushed open the door to the cabin on Fraser’s Ridge.

His feet stopped dead. Heart too, probably.

Brian was on his knees, one hand braced on the headboard, the other gripping the bed linens. John Grey’s naked body was draped over Brian. He was grunting and thrusting in time with Brian’s gasped whimpers.

“Bloody Christ!” Jamie shrieked. Shrieked was the only way to put it. He was surprised the sound did not shatter the windows.

“Jamie,” John cried, but the name was overshadowed by Brian’s high-pitched _yawp_ and the thud of his body thunking on the wood floor.

John staggered away from the bed with his hands cupped over his prick and balls. It was more of the man than Jamie had ever seen. More than he’d even considered seeing since that strange afternoon at Helwater. Which he should most certainly not be thinking about now.

Jamie’s son was just a pile of red curls cresting above the rumbled bed quilt.

The shock dissipated enough that Jamie threw an arm up to shield his eyes. “Can ye at least put on some breeches, John?”

“Dear God, I’m trying,” John said. The sound of his frantic stumbling filled the space. “You’re the one that barged in.”

Jamie peeked over his forearm. John was buttoning up his breeches, so Jamie dropped his arm. “Weel, I can tell ya that willna happen again.”

Brian popped up from the floor in nothing but a shirt— _John’s shirt,_ Jamie identified—as he began to pull on a pair of brown breeches. “Relax, Jamie. It’s not like you didn’t know we were… you know.” He made a crude gesture with his hands."

Jamie frowned deeply, then set an acidic glare upon his son. “Aye. Tis one thing to ken and another to have the image seared into my memory.”

He could only hope he was wrong and that enough time and whisky and possibly a mallet between the eyes could erase itfrom his mind.

“How much did you see?” Brian asked far too casually under the circumstances.

Jamie ground his teeth together. “ _Enough_.”

“I do apologize, Jamie.” John tugged on a shirt— _Brian’s shirt_ —I never meant for you to witness…” …his eyes cast to the bed, likely on accident, then back to Jamie… “…um…”

“Ye buggering my son?” he snarled. There had been a time it was Jamie who sparked John’s carnal interest. And Jamie hadn’t noticed how much John Grey looked at him and _how_ he looked at him, until he stopped.

Brian— _damn him_ —rolled his eyes. “Don’t apologize to Jamie. He’s the one that walked into our home unannounced.”

Jamie pressed his lips together so hard he worried they might go permanently numb. “I didna consider I would possibly find the two of you in such a state at half two on a Wednesday.”

Brian put a hand on the bed post. “Do straight people not have sex on Wednesdays?”

“ _Brian._ ” This time it was John who glared at him. Then, he sighed and turned his attention to Jamie. “What brings you here anyway?”

“I was planning to ask ye for a game of chess, but it seems ye we’re preoccupied.”

“Yeah, we were.” Brian grinned, like an absolute devil. “And you interrupted before either of us could get checkmate.”

Invisible beating wings whirred between Jamie’s ears, trapped inside his skull. A heaviness in his head that made him wonder if he were not about to pass out here on the floor.

“Darling,” John spoke through his teeth, eyes narrowed at their target. “You don’t have to make it worse.”

“Sorry,” Brian replied, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Jamie paced outside on the porch, waiting for John to ‘clean up’. _Whatever that’s supposed to mean._ He considered bolting and avoiding the man for possibly the rest of their mortal lives. Though that would be difficult as John was as permanent a fixture in Brian’s life as any spouse would’ve been _and_ they were technically neighbors now. For part of the year at least. When he and Brian weren’t living in Lynchburg.

A small bark under the porch startled Jamie then, moments later, a fluffy black and white pup bounded up the steps. Jamie sighed and leaned down to scratch John and Brian’s new dog behind the ears. The young pup started biting playfully at his boots.

John stepped out onto the porch. “Snoopy, leave it!” His voice was commanding and yet exasperated.

The dog looked up at John and yipped, but it did stop nipping.

“Snoopy?” Jamie raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t known they’d decided on a name, let alone such a strange one..

“Brian chose it. Apparently, Snoopy is a very famous dog in the future.”

Jamie made a noise in his throat, then looked down skeptically at Snoopy chasing his tail. “Claire never told me there were famous dogs.”

“I’ve been told there are several.”

They walked several yards away from the cabin before either one of them worked up the courage to talk about anything other than the famous canines of the 20th century.

“I truly am embarrassed, Jamie.” John rubbed at the back of his neck. “That was quite the state for you to see the two of us in.”

Jamie let out a grunt from deep in his throat, then grumbled, “I should have knocked.”

“He… I mean…” Jamie couldn’t manage to finish. Seeing his son in that state, being taken that way by John… it unsettled something deep inside him. Confusion, maybe. Concern.

“What is it? John asked gently.

“He likes that?” Jamie blurted, feeling stupid. “What you two were doing?”

John turned white as parchment and stiff as wood. “This is... I don’t know if we should be discussing this,” he said through nearly shut teeth.

“Nae, probably no’ but…” Jamie sighed. He’d worked through most of his feelings on the matter. There had been a time where had a few things played out differently, he would have known John in such an intimate way. But the one experience he’d had with anything remotely like it, at least in the physical sense, had been horrific.

The stiffness in John’s countenance melted into something softer. As if he understood what had prompted Jamie’s intrusive question. He thought John likely knew more about had happened to Jamie with Jack Randall in Scotland than he ever let on. Brian knew and the men did not have secrets between them.

“We wouldn’t be doing it if he didn’t like it. I can tell you that much.”

“I ken that. I do. It’s only…” Jamie’s brow knit. How could he explain this in a way that would not be taken with offense? He genuinely meant no offense. “When Claire told me I had a son, all these thoughts flooded into me of who he would be. _My_ son. I imagined so many possibilities for his life, but never… never that he would be like _ye_.” His gaze cast over to John, then down to the faded leather of his boots.

He struggled with the idea that he’d never have grandkids, but there were Fergus and Marsali’s children, and they were as good as. Willa as well, though he’d come to accept that any children she may have would be more John and Brian’s grandchildren than his. And Claire… well, she wouldn’t have any grandchildren of her own.

“I know that… that this has been hard for you. Not only that your son is as he is, but that… he is mine and I am… _his_.”

“It is hard.” It had taken a while for Jamie to accept that John and Brian would be together, that nothing would stand in their way, just as nothing could stand in the way for Jamie and Claire. But he’d come to accept it, to understand that he could not claim to love his son, while keeping him from the very beat of his heart. And for Brian, that was John Grey. “But I am… _glad_ for it. That he is safe wi’ ye and ye wi’ him.”

At least his son could be loved by a good man and not subject to the dangers this time held for men like him. Yes, this had worked out the best it could under the circumstances. Jamie had even grown used to the gentle kisses and the pet names swapped between his son and John. The way Brian would slip easily into the shelter of John’s arm when he sat beside the man on a sofa. However, what he’d witnessed today was several steps too far and he didn’t think there was a father in time or space that would disagree with him.

“And now,” Jamie said. “I would be much obliged to play chess and never speak on it again.”

John breathed, then smiled. “As would I.”


End file.
